Mahavogga 2.22
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Second Khandaka >> 2.22 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA SECOND KHANDHAKA (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) Chapter-22 : Sickness During Ceremoney and Other Inabilities. 1. Then the Lord Buddha thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'Assemble, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the Sangha will hold Uposatha.' When he had spoken thus, a certain Bhikkhu said to the Lord Buddha: 'There is a sick Bhikkhu, Lord, who is not present.' 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that a sick Bhikkhu is to declare (lit. to give) his parisuddhi. And let it be declared, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in this way: Let that sick Bhikkhu go to one Bhikkhu, adjust his upper robe so as to cover one shoulder, sit down squatting, raise his joined hands, and say: "I declare my parisuddhi, take my parisuddhi, proclaim my parisuddhi (before the fraternity)." Whether he expresses this by gesture (lit. by his body), or by word or by gesture and word, the parisuddhi has been declared. If he does not express this by gesture, &c., the parisuddhi has not been declared. 2. 'If (the sick Bhikkhu) succeeds in doing so, well and good. If he does not succeed, let them take that sick Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus(Monks), on his bed or his chair to the assembly, and (then) let them hold Uposatha. If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the Bhikkhus who are nursing the sick, think: "If we move this sick person from his place, the sickness will increase, or he will die," let them not move the sick, O Bhikkhus(Monks), from his place; let the Sangha go there and hold there Uposatha. But in no case are they to hold Uposatha with an incomplete congregation. If (a Bhikkhu) does so, he commits a dukkata offence. 3. 'If he who has been charged with the parisuddhi(purity), O Bhikkhus(Monks), leaves the place at once, after the parisuddhi has been entrusted (to him), the parisuddhi ought to be declared to another. If he who has been charged with the parisuddhi, O Bhikkhus(Monks), after the parisuddhi has been entrusted to him, returns to the world at once; or dies; or admits that he is a samanera; or that he has abandoned the precepts; or that he has become guilty of an extreme offence; or that he is mad; or that his mind is unhinged; or that he suffers (bodily) pain; or that expulsion has been pronounced against him for his refusal to see an offence (committed by himself); or to atone for such an offence; or to renounce a false doctrine; or that he is a eunuch; or that he has furtively attached himself (to the Sangha); or that he is gone over to the Titthiyas; or that he is an animal; or that he is guilty of matricide; or that he is guilty of patricide; or that he has murdered an Arahat; or that he has violated a Bhikkhuni; or that he has caused a schism among the Sangha; or that he has shed (a Buddha's) blood; or that he is a eunuch: (in these cases) the parisuddhi ought to be entrusted to another one. 4. 'If he who has been charged with the parisuddhi, O Bhikkhus(Monks), after the parisuddhi has been entrusted to him, and while he is on his way (to the assembly), leaves the place, or returns to the world, or dies, or admits that he is a samanera, &c., or admits that he is a eunuch, the parisuddhi has not been conveyed (to the Sangha). If he who has been charged with the parisuddhi, O Bhikkhus(Monks), after the parisuddhi has been entrusted to him, having arrived with the fraternity, leaves the place, or dies, &c., the parisuddhi has been conveyed. If he who has been charged with the parisuddhi, O Bhikkhus(Monks), after the parisuddhi has been entrusted to him, though he reaches the assembly, does not proclaim (the parisuddhi he is charged with) because he falls asleep, or by carelessness, or because he attains trance (meditation), the parisuddhi has been conveyed, and there is no offence on the part of him who has been charged with the parisuddhi. If he who has been charged, &c., intentionally omits to proclaim (the parisuddhi), the parisuddhi has been conveyed, but he who has been charged with the parisuddhi is guilty of a dukkata offence.'